


小偷

by ashymist



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashymist/pseuds/ashymist
Kudos: 22





	小偷

825号复卫一星球上，到处都是光屏闪烁的房间中，一群忙碌身影中不时传来低声私语  
  
“听说了吗，MX24号星际海盗跑到隔壁雾隐岛了”  
  
“那不就在我们这边两个跃迁点的位置？”  
  
“是啊，联盟军已经在旁边17833号小行星上等着了。”  
  
“别唉声叹气，星际海盗都来两三个月了，只是最近刚刚信息公开，要正式剿捕，准备准备，事情要多起来咯。”  
  
“是啊，都这种时候了，怎么还有人要找玩具的，都上个世代的东西了”  
  
年轻探员把记录仪导入智脑中，等待画像侧写分析结果。  
  
“什么玩具，拿来我看看”  
  
悠闲喝着红茶的刘青松突然睁眼。  
  
被联盟政府认可的私家探警的目光注视着，只是随口抱怨的小职员瞬间一神经紧张  
  
“就，就那种已经停产了快20年的毛绒玩具，最近有几个这样的案子，来提案的都是中年人了，那么大个头的Alpha，哭哭唧唧说自己没有蛋仔已经一个星期睡不好觉了”  
  
“哦，蛋仔是他的毛绒抱枕”  
  
一圈人被青年揶揄的模仿逗笑，但刘青松除外，他将编号传输给自己  
  
“这个我来接，你去一起忙MX24的事情吧，先看看能不能破掉他们的波普屏障”  
  
“啊？这个也是我们的业务范围吗？”  
  
“确实不是，是联盟直接下来的需求。Tian做过，你让他带你。”  
  
"什么都往我们这塞，联盟干脆把我们整个买了多好”  
  
高天亮头也不抬的说  
  
“他们是跟我提过要买你啊，接你的船都要开过来了你临时反悔，把人家行线跃迁点数雾都锁了不让联盟军用，还让我赔了好大一笔往来贸易停泊税。”  
  
“我这不是离不开刘少嘛”  
  
高天亮说话语气贼恶心，引得刘青松一阵恶寒。  
  
“得了吧，标记了就赶紧把卓定挖过来，缺人啊”  
  
听刘青松这么说，高天亮没说话，他低着头纯情又别扭的嘿嘿一笑，刘青松哽住，“…走了走了，再跟你这么呆下去我迟早恐A，太尼玛弱智了”  
  
“怎么，着急回家见未婚夫啊？”这个时候高天亮说话又利索了  
  
未你妈，刘青松白眼翻到天上，他从一开始就不该开口提卓定，也不用看高天亮小人得志老汉偷妻的样子！  
  
走出工作室，刘青松看着水基上飘着的银杏叶，叹了口气。  
  
人在家里坐，对象天上来说的就是他，好好的一直在星际和男朋友到处旅游不管事的松松妈半年前突然传讯来说小时候给他订过娃娃亲，她都忘了，最近那家人提起，想要准备起来。  
  
新世代了啊！怎么还会有这种事情！想不明白！  
  
“当初你叔叔还是个小喽喽，现在已经是上将了，他儿子是少尉，跟你也算合……”  
  
“不过好像他儿子很招o，时常不在家，据说在外面有个崽也不知道是哪个o的，他家里人想给他找个对象让人收收心”  
  
……………  
  
“那找我有什么用？！”  
  
让beta给沉迷omega的alpha收心是在搞笑吧？  
  
刘青松简直想敲开他妈妈的脑袋看看，说不定能有人类大脑构造新发现。  
  
“谁也没想到你会是个Beta嘛，分化预检医生都说看着应该是个Omega的，不过人家也不介意，我才跟你说的”  
  
“不介意？肯定是这种A没正经人家的O要啊！”  
  
光屏中松松妈一边卸妆一边说，“好了，就这样，你先知道一下，结不结也不一定，也不知道小时候给你说了多少亲，到时候我们可以比一比挑一个，对了，你先别私下联系对方啊，你那个脾气再给整弄黄了，妈妈洗澡去了，拜拜。”  
  
刘青松一阵窒息。  
  
算了，不想烦心事，他快速朝家走去。  
  
因为早上发布的星际海盗流窜警报，街道上行人比平时少了很多，连天空都阴霾着暗示这边要被波及了，刘青松在门前垫子上跺脚，然后才想到新世代联盟国的居民社区已经没有泥土这种东西了。  
  
没错，刘青松，一个闷头在实验室研究量子，研究天文，研究解剖，研究能源，就是不研究下新世代生活运转的人，关于世界的印象总还处于五六岁的时候。  
  
所以，把他五六岁时的玩具偷个一干二净的人，真的好可恶啊。  
  
让我来看看到底是谁。  
  
刘青松打开家庭智脑，将分析仪的结论调出在屏幕上  
  
编号：NR1024  
  
活动半径：10英里  
  
年龄：15~40  
  
性别：Omega，【男女】40％；Beta,【男女】50％；Alpha，【女】，10％  
  
相貌：无  
  
作案类型：入室盗窃  
  
盗窃内容：纤维类毛绒玩具- 注：已于新世纪105年10月停产  
  
涉及金额：50索金  
  
作案周期：半个月到两个月不等，无固定周期，集中在周末，3次周六8次周日，一次周五  
  
预计下次可能作案时间：本周六  
  
825号复卫一内可能人员：见清单  
  
社会危害度：一星  
  
处理紧急度：一星  
  
推荐处理员：初级  
  
清单：xxxxxxxxx（此处省略十页名字）  
  
刘青松快速浏览后扶额，对方留下信息太少，智脑把大部分825号复卫一的适龄人都列了进来，他甚至在清单里看到了自己的名字。  
  
要挨个排查才行，但这种事情自己亲自调查已经很奇怪，更不用说调动额外人力，毕竟50索金连一支抑制剂都买不起。  
  
只是他真的很好奇，什么人能悄无声息的，三番五次的，愚公移山般，从他床上把他的布偶全部摸走。  
  
说错了，留了一个，小小的年糕抱枕，因为一直被他当枕头垫在头底下而被落下了。  
  
他关掉显示器，拿起桌上的卡片逆着夕阳看  
  
【不错，我的猫很喜欢，还有吗？】  
  
这是那个小偷留下的。  
  
他把纸片卡在展示板上，左手边是家用AI早上刚给他取的包裹，最新款微粒蓬泊技术的枕头，助眠安神，还能释放磁场帮人巩固记忆，西瓜荔枝味儿的。  
  
说明上写着自洁免洗，刘青松看过后把它整个塞进真空仓压了50秒才拿出来，而后又放在阳台上和自己一起晒晒夕阳。  
  
这个周末，从星期五开始，他每天都枕着这个新枕头入睡，而那个最后的年糕抱枕则发挥了它原本正确的用途，被他抱在怀里。  
  
终于，周日的晚上  
  
“咔哒”  
  
窗户的声音细微但还是被刘青松精确的捕捉到  
  
那个小偷来了。  
  
他悄悄将微型耳蜗塞的更紧些，手里攥着开关。  
  
智脑说最可能是Beta，其次是Omega，没有男女差异，是Alpha的可能性只有10%而且只会是女性。  
  
这样的分析是让刘青松敢以如此冒进的方式来吸引对方的原因之一，还有就是，他觉得能写出这样纸条的人，可能是个怪人，但并不一定就是坏人。  
  
听不到脚步，刘青松却能感觉到对方已经站在他的窗前，正直勾勾看着他的这边，思考从何处入手能凭空摸物般把娃娃摸走。  
  
“喂，你没睡着啊，在等我吗？”  
  
对方开口说话了。  
  
刘青松眉头微皱，又迅速镇定自若的舒展开，仿佛他只是被人吵到了，不耐烦的翻了个身，用作诱饵的年糕抱枕从被带起的被子下露出来。  
  
时间回归安静，对方迟迟没有动作，刘青松只好再滚滚被子，把抱枕大半个都展露，对方才再次开口  
  
“唔，行，就当你送我了，新枕头用的还好——”  
  
那人话音一滞，刘青松知道自己得手了。  
  
他果断按下开关，镇静剂和采集器的针尖同时刺进皮肤的声音通过微型耳蜗传来，下一秒房间通亮，刘青松迅速起身，转过来却看到空气中什么都没有。  
  
人呢？  
  
怎么连他按在年糕布偶上的流动体捕获器也没了……  
  
5000索金和军队买的啊！就这么跟着一起被顺跑了？  
  
刘青松气的肝疼。  
  
机械声提示最近的活动人类在房外200米处，他掏出半透明微型耳蜗，撑着腿坐在床上，思考要不要以这5000索金的盗窃金额来立项，逮住了让他在联盟监狱带上一年半载。  
  
冷静片刻，刘青松打开智脑，将家用AI记录下的红温成像调出，终于还是得到一些有用信息。  
  
身高在180-185，可以初步排除Omega的可能，从体征轮廓和骨骼来看，是身材高大的男性Beta吗，刘青松思忖，说实在这个体貌特征比较像是Alpha，纵使热成像只能看到模糊的轮廓，他还是不得不感叹，那里很大，不是一般beta的尺寸。  
  
他将这些信息输入智脑更新一轮筛选范围，嫌疑清单缩小到一页。  
  
也就那么两百人左右的怀疑对象吧。  
  
刘青松捏着鼻梁回到床上，闭着眼睛回想对方的身手，纠结对方究竟是不是825号复卫一居民，和两个越迁点外的星际海盗会不会有什么关系。  
  
正当他想得意识模糊要睡着的时候，放在床头的微型耳蜗突然变成运行中的浅蓝色。  
  
一双手按住他的口鼻，气息错乱的声音喷薄在他脸上  
  
“给我解药”  
  
刘青松惊吓着睁开眼睛。  
  
昏暗中他对上一张轮廓深刻的脸，对方的五官深邃阴影更是浓墨重彩，在本就无光的房间看不清样貌。  
  
“给我解药！”  
  
那人力气加重，急躁的样子快扑到他身上，刘青松脸被按得作痛，说不出话的他只得轻轻摇头，镇静剂而已啊，哪里要什么解药，对方生龙活虎的样子再来一针镇静剂都没问题。  
  
不过这种补获器价格昂贵，他也是第一次用，会不会有什么副作用也说不好。  
  
“你！——”  
  
刘青松感觉自己被人揪着领子薅起来了，鼻子贴着鼻子，他能闻到对方身上浓烈的硝火味。  
  
果然是和星际海盗勾结，来布置火药的吗。刘青松这么想着，下一秒就被人撕破衣服，死命的按在床上。  
  
“故意勾引我？”  
  
狠到发红的眼睛相对，刘青松被封住的口鼻重获自由，和喘息起伏的胸膛一起裸露在空气中，不过他倒心大不在意这些，只问到  
  
“你是谁？要什么解药啊啊啊啊——”  
  
询问的话被尖叫打断，下身被硬生生开拓的痛感如同切割神经，刘青松感觉到自己身后的穴口被人强行捅开，刺刺驳驳的疼  
  
“你做什么？！”  
  
“你给我用促化剂，我还能做什么？”  
  
体内挤入两根手指，刘青松感觉不行了，他抬腿要去踹上面的人，却被对方用腿直接压实了，隔着裤子能感觉到健硕的小腿肉。  
  
“什么，什么促化剂”  
  
“你自己注射器装填的什么促化剂来问我？呵呵，我也想知道什么促化剂，这么烈，不加缓和液的吗？”  
  
“你怎么从补获器逃出来的？”  
  
“上一代B级流动体捕获器，军方用品，隐形，沾附性强，控制力弱，经常装填神经性毒素用来暗杀。不过因为采集器容易卡断，绞缠锁腔从外部三等份处可以强行打开，现在已经被新式微孔仪淘汰了。”  
  
对方说着将手抽了出来，接着又多加一根手指整个送进去。  
  
刘青松痛到头皮发紧，听到的话左耳朵进右耳朵出，“镇静剂，柜子里还有，你要用自己去拿，赶紧给我退出去不然我一定杀了你！”  
  
“晚了”  
  
皮带搭扣碰撞带起一阵清响，刘青松想起红温成像里对方的大小，蹬着床单剧烈挣扎起来  
  
“你他妈疯了！不行的进不去的，再怎么勉强也没用，我是Beta啊！”  
  
可能他抗拒的过于强烈，对方动作明显停了一下，也仅仅只是一下而已。  
  
“……你忍忍吧。”  
  
刘青松被人打横反转摆成跪爬的姿势，那人一只手卡着他的脖子，把他钉在床上，一手掰着他臀缝，大拇指往刚刚新鲜开拓的洞穴又捣弄两下，空气和腔体发出噗嗤噗嗤的声音，接着，一个热而黏滑的柱体顶上。  
  
刘青松内心一阵恐惧，终于开始求饶。  
  
“你去找个Omega不好吗，求你了，别这样，会死人的”  
  
“强奸Omega是重罪。”  
  
听到对方这么说，刘青松彻底绝望了。  
  
是的，强奸Omega是重罪，强奸Beta说出来都不一定有人相信。  
  
刘青松即恐又恨，裸露的肩膀无助的抖着。  
  
然而，想象中的痛苦没有如约而至，他听到那人在他身后叹了口气，按在后颈的压制力消失了。  
  
冰凉的背部被温热而弹性的胸膛贴上，抵在穴口的伞状头部向上滑进股缝，就在刘青松希冀着是不是对方良心发现的时候，那人彻底松开钳制的手，从后方探来重新捂住他的口鼻  
  
“痛就咬着，别叫。”  
  
刘青松瞳孔骤缩，空气中浓烈百倍的硝火味仿佛在嘲笑他的推断，根本不是什么火药，这就是那个人的信息素！  
  
他感觉到对方卡在他股缝的器具重新回到穴口，被粘液带湿的屁股缝瞬间凉飕飕的，接着，未经人事的后穴便被滚烫而坚硬的事物缓慢深入。  
  
“啊啊啊啊救——”  
  
喊叫声卡在嗓子眼，刘青松空张着嘴巴无声尖叫，眼泪和口水一起流到那人手上。他不知道对方进到多深，总之现在除了疼还犯恶心，想从喉咙把窝在肚子里的东西吐出来。  
  
“抱歉，我也没办法。”  
  
身后的人嘴上说着歉疚的话，身下的动作却和说的样子截然相反。  
  
刘青松觉得自己后面肯定裂开了  
  
“你死定了，你等着死吧，我一定杀了你。”  
  
他流着眼泪放狠话  
  
“别找那个卖你残次捕获器的。”  
  
对方动作不停，脑子到还算拎得清醒，还不忘提醒刘青松他花5000索金给自己买了送上门的AB play，而刘青松只后悔为什么当初没买下那个有致死性，能绞穿UH硬度钢甲的A级捕获器。  
  
“你放松点，这样我们两个都难受。”  
  
那小偷像是不满刘青松过于僵硬的身体，在他屁股上啪的拍打，激起一片麻麻的疼痛，倒是很好的帮刘青松缓解了被对方耻毛蹭到带来的瘙痒。  
  
“我怎么样，都不会舒服，那不如你一起，啊，一起难受。”  
  
喘气的缘故，他说话开始断断续续，不时穿插着难耐的哼叫。  
  
直到数十下抽插过后，身后的进出明显顺滑起来，刘青松被顶撞的跪不稳，脸颊蹭着床单往前滑脱，又被人勾着腰捞起来，屁股又被拍打两下。  
  
“腰软下去，屁股抬高，这样不会往前跑。”  
  
刘青松乖乖听话，他一个beta也没上过太多AO生理课，这种时候听从经验才能减小对身体的伤害。  
  
想到身后的陌生Alpha是行迹肮脏的小偷，粗糙的手掌似乎已是中年人，之前也不知道都是在什么昏暗的满是酒糟和烂泥的底下红灯区解决生理需求，他就恨得眼角都红了。  
  
“啊，啊呵，哈，啊……”  
  
痛苦的呻吟不止何时变了调，在他腰腹酸软的又往下低一寸时，身后那人突然朝他体内一点轻轻顶撞了下，一声娇淫喘息立刻从刘青松口中传出。  
  
他不敢相信是自己发出的声音。  
  
“是这？”  
  
一句不需要回答的，近乎陈述的语句。  
  
连绵的攻击雨点般踩在深而敏感的内穴肠壁，刘青松甬道收绞，肠液逐渐丰盈溢出，湿答答沿着大腿往下滑。  
  
对方捂他口鼻的手早就撤走了，刘青松却自己乖乖咬紧了嘴唇——不让浪叫给人听见。  
  
平日皱缩的穴口被撑成光滑平整的O形，粗糙的手指摸上那些从不被碰触，如今因为张大了而展露的皱褶沟壑，轻巧的打了个圈，引起跪爬的人又一阵颤栗。  
  
那小偷俯下身，将蹭到的粘液涂抹在刘青松早已立起的乳尖，按压揉捏。  
  
酥麻的快感从胸膛和后穴传来，刘青松再怎么忍耐，也控制不住身体真实的反应，他的屁股正自己摇晃着，迎合那个让人飘飘然的肉棒。  
  
身后人低声哼笑，一手不断刺激刘青松的乳头，一手向下，摸到那处秀气挺立的地方，配合顶撞的节奏一起前后撸动。  
  
“啊，哈…呃啊……”  
  
忍耐多时的声音终于破网而出，连绵不断的填充静谧的空间。  
  
身后始终被填的满满的，他感觉自己的肠道都变成了对方伞头和柱身的形状，对每次撞击都欲拒还迎，前面的阴茎被人一手把玩，也如肠道一般在咕嘟咕嘟分泌着湿滑的体液，前后两处都被人玩弄成乱糟糟的，被刺激到流泪的刘青松像个漏水的气球，喊叫着射了出来。  
  
察觉到他射了，对方依旧硬挺的阴茎从他身后“波”的拔出，失去支点的人侧倒着摔在一边，刚好适合那人把他又翻到正面。  
  
青年打着摆子，后穴痉挛颤抖，从小偷的角度看，那里正没吃到东西般不肯合上。  
  
动作间，刘青松一条大腿被高高撑起叠在胸侧，另一条半弓着搭在床沿，青年身形的肌肉纤长流畅，还沉浸在高潮的迷幻快感中的人没有意识到被摆成了大张的姿势，对方将他软掉的性器拨到肚子上，毫不犹豫的再次挺入送进，松软的嫩穴将大肉棒一吃到底。  
  
“哈啊——”  
  
第二波小高潮冲上到心尖指尖，餍足的叫声如同猫一样柔软，身上的人似乎也更有兴致了，大力操干的同时牵着刘青松的手去摸两人结合的地方，刘青松只碰了一下就挣着往回缩，他便又把人手带到前面颤巍巍又要站起来的性器处，要刘青松在他面前手淫。  
  
刘青松把手摆到对方腰间，那人以为刘青松开窍了，便松了手任他摸索，刘青松几次被撞得失神，好半天才终于沿着那个人胸膛一路摸到脖子，手指交缠要扼死对方。  
  
“你敢用力我就能在你肚子里捅出一个生殖腔来。”  
  
刘青松感觉到对方的喉结在他拇指和大鱼际滚动，他压着哆嗦，用力握紧。  
  
可惜手指还没把人喉骨软管按下两毫米，刘青松就觉得五脏六腑都要被顶碎了  
  
“啊，嘶——我错了我错了，我错了……”  
  
他倒抽着气呓语求饶，双手攀住对方后颈借力往上躲。  
  
那小偷听他声音里带上了崩溃的哭噎，作恶的身体才停下来，帮刘青松擦擦眼泪  
  
“听话就没事”  
  
刘青松感觉对方凑近了，湿热的呼吸吐在他脸上，停顿片刻后错开，在他颈侧落下一吻，接着吮咬撕扯，舌苔在他身上留下一片水痕，四肢交错缠绵。  
  
暴风骤雨到默默柔情的转换不过一秒，刘青松还没忘记先前的那种疼痛难受，身体还保持着紧张防御的姿态，生怕再惹到这粗暴低劣的小偷，那人像是知道他被吓到了，又摸摸他的头，帮他把黏在前额的头发撩拨开，手掌钻进被子在背部抚摸着给他顺气。  
  
“别怕，不疼了。”  
  
刘青松嗫嚅着不敢说话，一双眼睛却会发脾气，黑暗中泛着水光瞪人。  
  
那个人被他盯得失笑，伸手点在刘青松肚子上，在被从内里撑顶的凸起处，轻轻按压。  
  
刘青松神色顿错，肠道里有一处正被人双面挤压摩擦，爽到他腿软，后穴不住收缩将里面的外来物缠绕包裹，主动索要更多。  
  
他为自己淫荡的身体羞愤，不愿被看见般抬手遮上眼睛，又好像放弃抵抗，任人摆弄了。  
  
适才的针锋相对终于转化为相互体贴摩擦的交缠，情欲裹挟枪火点燃周身的温度，连身上Alpha呼吸声也粗重起来，两人陷入无声的默契，心照不宣的沉溺于抛弃理智的快乐中。  
  
没了争吵交谈，房间只剩下细碎的喘息和肉体拍打声，清脆响亮。  
  
一个是闷头实打实的出力苦干，一个是蜷着脚趾扯着床单拼命承受，刘青松恍惚间觉得对方有几下深得像是要把自己凿穿，激得他大腿肉直抽抽。  
  
雾蓝色星云从北侧天空掠过，透过床帘将房间照亮几分，他想起来今天凌晨3-5点钟会有猎户座近轨绕行。  
  
那个小偷显然也感受到了光线变化，借着这光仔细端详他，刘青松感觉到对方的视线在自己身上来回游走了好多圈。  
  
“原来你长这样，挺可爱。”  
  
对方偏头亲在他眼尾泪痣。  
  
刘青松也睁开眼看对方的模样，可惜那人背着光，他只能看清对方线条干净的下颌线和胡茬泛青的下巴。  
  
好像不是什么丑八怪。  
  
他撇过脸也懒得多深究什么，只委委屈屈的说  
  
“你到底什么时候能好啊”  
  
“问你啊，到底用的什么鬼药剂”  
  
对方恶狠狠的向上顶他肚子，刘青松这下能看到自己肚子被顶起的一大块正前后起伏鼓动着。  
  
“嘶，太深了，轻点”  
  
他伸手盖住那块颜色都要红些的皮肤，动作一如爱摸肚子的孕妇，这会儿倒是不疼，只是还放不开手脚要遮着掩着，哪怕早就被人看光了。  
  
他不知道自己这幅样子，越遮越勾人。  
  
“我能亲你吗”  
  
暗哑的声音从在他胸前舔舐的口中传来，那人正用牙齿磋磨他的乳尖，灵巧的舌尖往肉球中央的小孔里钻，引得刘青松又是一阵抽气。  
  
亲哪里？嘴巴吗？上都上了亲嘴倒还要再过问？  
  
双手覆上对方的脸颊，刘青松摸到他轮廓分明的眉骨和笔直的鼻梁，抬起下巴轻轻吻了上去。  
  
……  
  
隔天，家庭AI唤醒轻柔的播放着实验室夜间运算的数据结果，从不赖床的人第一次没起来。  
  
倒不是没醒，是四肢像被人打断一样，全身作痛。  
  
他咬着牙掀开被子，低头看一眼后又闭眼盖上。  
  
昨天做到最后两个人都疯狂了，从床上滚到窗边又摸到浴室，没有节制的兴奋快感堪比酷刑折磨着他每一寸神经，后庭被精液灌满了又流出来顺着小腿流到地上，失禁般的感觉拍打着他的自尊和羞耻心，让他最后又空射了一次，那个小偷不知脏的直接用手在后面帮他抹，又把精液糊在他身上，然后两个人一起到浴缸清洗。  
  
刘青松挣扎着挪动到浴室，果然在地砖上看到一片还未完全干掉的精液，墙体上也有一小片，那个是他自己的。  
  
片刻过后，智脑前的人影指尖微颤的导入分析谱，他想起昨天那个只是双唇交叠的轻吻过后，他问对方  
  
-你究竟是谁  
  
小偷并没有迟疑很久，平静的回答到  
  
-星际海盗  
  
-为什么偷东西？  
  
-猫喜欢。  
  
-猫很重要吗？  
  
-比大多数人重要。  
  
说完，那个人重新轻吻上来，由对方主导的吻不再是之前含蓄朦胧的接触，舌头缠绕吞咽，刘青松再也发不出多余的声音。  
  
面前的光屏飞速闪动，刘青松手指将浴袍腰带上的绒毛捏的倒戈一片——他一定要将这个小偷抓到再亲手折磨。  
  
【匹配结果：无】  
  
像是意料外的，刘青松向后仰倒很快又因为隐秘之处的不适坐直，竟然没有骗我吗，他想。  
  
海盗的信息确实是脱离智脑库的。  
  
这天，从来都步行出门的刘青松一身长袖衫乘坐宏移仓来到工作室，在所有的待办事项中，把联盟下发出的【破解雾隐岛防御波普，判定MX24星际海盗船并锁定摧毁】的请求排在第一位。  
  
“昨天分析到一半的模型你看看？”  
  
高天亮将密密麻麻的数字投映出来，“后面的卓定喊我回家吃饭，就还没做。”  
  
“嗯，知道了，这里，雾隐岛背离N°235的方向有一处磁场暗礁，参数要改一下，剩下的继续吧，我来开始编辑反向入侵木马。”  
  
刘青松忽略了高天亮浅薄的炫耀，轻巧的指出一则疏漏后着手自己的工作并对高天亮不断追问的你嗓子怎么了半夜吊嗓唱戏啊的嘲讽仿若未闻。  
  
新世代的联盟国由将领执政，对武力装备及其崇尚，各星级岛上开遍了战争学院，信息破译研发的工作则是外包出去，交给像他这样体力不如Alpha又比Omega粗糙事少的Beta，当然高天亮是个异类，一开始刘青松还以为他是个Omega，但有的人就是天赋异禀人小jb大，一身装O的好手段和Omega勾肩搭背，把825号复卫一星球上最温柔可人的天才Omega卓定弟弟骗到了手。  
  
但这些都不重要，重要的是，现在，刘青松打算让这群自大无知的Alpha尝尝，惹急了的Beta是多么恐怖。  
  
他在反向入侵程序中布满了自爆系统。  
  
过了一会又把自爆体系更新成光粒切割。  
  
又嫌光粒切割死太快，换成空气电流。  
  
最终，各个方案斡旋平衡，制定下的程序连高天亮这种没戏没肺的看了都要喊一句这窝海盗里不会隐藏着你那个抛妻弃子从未谋面的爹吧。  
  
刘青松置若罔闻，心情舒畅的欣赏着自己的作品。  
  
波普屏障被破坏后，反向入侵程序随即启动，利用波普能量先在将热量抽走，再由磁电分离使空气带上为微型电波，引燃雾隐岛上大量沼气，小规模的爆炸加上沼气助燃使整个星球处于火笼之中，而星球上的人无论陆地还是飞船都必将先后遭受极寒和极热，最终以挠破自己喉咙，甚至自插喉管的惨状死于燃烧缺氧和黑色毒粒中，活下去的方法倒也有一种，那就是在反向程序启动的瞬间乘光驱从屏障破损处逃逸，但这样也只是死的稍微舒服一点，17833号小行星上有大量备军等着他们——海盗光驱击落一架算一笔功绩。  
  
“你这样雾隐岛的生物也死绝了，联盟的申请里也没有这样的要求。”  
  
高天亮皱着眉，一旁的小职员看不懂这么复杂而庞大的程序，只知道他的两位领导现在的脸色都不太愉快。  
  
“反正那个毒沼一样的岛也没什么值得活下来的生物，死了就死了。”  
  
刘青松不屑的说，架构定下，接下来的事情就是填充和制作载体，这是一项需要精密计算和实验的工程，稍有错乱就可能会出现热量抽调不足无法再利用电离空气，或者载体难以承接能量自爆的现象，他把自己关到实验室，直到深夜才头昏脑涨的出来。  
  
外面还是光亮的白天。  
  
哦对，猎户座近轨绕行后就是环日。  
  
他乘宏移仓回到家里，倒头躺在沙发上休息。  
  
目光所及之处和昨天和前天都没什么两样，刘青松却敏锐的察觉到卧室有人来过，他拖着步子，在外面深吸一口气才进去。  
  
智脑前的桌上多出一张纸和一个盒子。  
  
【这个是外用涂抹的药，昨天回去太晚我的猫挠了我，我自己涂了一点效果还不错，你如果有需要就用上。我看到你叫刘青松对吗，新式微孔仪放在了你床头的保险柜上，如果有需要以后请用这个，启动密码是你的名字。】  
  
刘青松读过纸片后直接捏成团扔进垃圾处理器，好不容易用工作平静下来的心又怒火中烧。  
  
姿态别扭的人站在桌前一动不动，终于给AI下令拉上所有窗帘。  
  
黑色长袖衫缓慢褪下，骇人的青紫痕迹暴露在空气中。  
  
他碰碰自己一圈齿痕红肿的乳尖，从药瓶中抠挖一大坨敷上，冰凉的膏体让热辣的疼痛缓解不少，药是好药。  
  
刘青松把裤子也褪下，毕竟下半身才是重灾区，他整个臀尖都是斑驳的红色，颤巍巍的泛血丝，大腿根处全都磨破了，好像是昨天晚上在他睡过去之后，那个人又起来，用他的腿夹着做了第四次。  
  
表面的伤口都处理好，最后是那被折磨良久的后穴甬道。  
  
刘青松浅浅在外面涂上一点，并不敢往内壁去抹。  
  
他今天一整天都没吃东西，就是为了不上厕所，现在又怎么敢重新撑开那个好不容易才合上的小口。  
  
趴着肿胀的胸口难受，躺着屁股难受，刘青松侧在床上，怎么都睡不着。

他最后一个抱枕也被人偷走了，还赔上自己的屁股。  
  
左右躺着也是无事，刘青松翻找出柜子里剩余的镇定剂，带到家里的实验室，抓了只人工体来注入。  
  
透明仓中，红眼人工体肉眼可见的狂躁暴怒，刘青松尝试投入另一只，几乎片刻间就被注入试剂的那只撕碎，血液从脖子溅到玻璃壁，留下深铁红色阴影。  
  
他突然心悸，自己昨天还要对方再来一支，还好对方拒绝了……  
  
他还记得，当初卖给自己捕获器的那个军火贩子是个猴一样有着精明目光和夸张笑容商人，叫金泰相，他当下返回房间，登陆智脑库输入这个名字，匹配到的却是另一个戴着眼镜的胖胖男人。  
  
妈的，被卖假货的骗了。  
  
刘青松吃了苍蝇一样，说到底难道是他自作自受？  
  
他回到床边，拉开窗帘对着外面发呆，雾隐岛在东南向北17度的方向挂着，一如既往的呈现为恶心的灰绿色，距它不远处不断闪烁红色光波信号的是驻满联盟军的17833号小行星。

  
  
“真要搞啊刘老板”  
  
“别这么叫我。”  
  
刘青松觉得这个叫法特别像一些描写旧世代黑心煤老板的说法，他一直很不喜欢。  
  
“年糕？”  
  
虽说载体只是个工具外观不重要，但这也太傻了。  
  
高天亮难以相信这个堪称恶搞的承载体是刘青松捣鼓了一星期搞出来的东西。  
  
“你破解器做好了？”  
  
刘青松不答话，撩眼看他。  
  
“做好了啊，喏，从这个空域，以恒定能量的尘粒撞击，在354光年19尺空间点处，持续8秒，就能把屏障破掉。”  
  
刘青松翻着白眼，把大片推演过程拂到一边，“宇宙光驱启动只需要5秒”  
  
“星际海盗飞船所有光驱接续启动是10秒，单个逃生舱不是有外面的联盟军等着吗，要给大伙儿口饭吃啊刘老板，团队精神懂不懂，就你能，你把事情全做了一个人能吃两碗饭，所以你没对象。”  
  
“你这种只能做出需要人帮忙擦屁股的方案的人怎么配得上卓定的，他知道你是这样的废物吗？”  
  
刘青松精准打击。  
  
高天亮气冲冲的回到位置，嘴上骂骂咧咧表示刘青松你给我等着，等你爹我给你整个5秒，刘青松毫不示弱：大胆点，3秒可以吗，废物？

  
  
基本的事情都落定，刘青松回到家中，率先走进卧室。  
  
今天桌上是一支黄白的层叠多瓣生花朵，安静插在清水和彩色偏光的贝母里。  
  
【今天到17833号上看联盟军都准备了些什么，17833号很小又都是斑坑沟峡，联盟军的飞船放置很散，我在一个曾经是海沟的地方发现了它，仪器显示贝壳是两万年前的了。我查到这种植物叫玫瑰，旧世代还算常见，有初恋的寓意，小心碰，刺上有毒。】  
  
新世代的城市是完全按照人类最佳居住模式建造，树是最不易燃而长寿的银杏，花是无刺无味连花粉都很少产生的海棠，都生长在水基中，连根须都是统一修剪过的形状，这种植物在现在已经很少见了。刘青松摸摸名为玫瑰的植物花瓣，继续向下看  
  
【我带走了你的灰色毛线地板袜，虽然不是毛绒玩具，但我的猫似乎很喜欢你的东西，只要这些东西有你身上的气味就会安静下来，连我都沾光被它亲近不少——没想到吧，无事可做的晚上我会到你房间呆着，别生气，没做什么，就是看你睡觉，你从来没发现过，这样不行，送你的微孔仪为什么不用上，它不会攻击我的。  
  
另外，我想这种有毒而甜美的植物，很像我们的开始，你会有这种感觉吗，等我这边的事情结束了，或许我们可以谈谈，不过或许见了面你应该先打我一顿再听我给你道歉，有几次我看你做噩梦了，会皱着眉捂着肚子。  
  
说起来，你还没见过我。  
  
我没你那么好看。  
  
但比你高大很多（笑）。  
  
所以也算帅气吧。  
  
我们很快就能见面了。】  
  
刘青松熟练的将纸片捏成一团扔进垃圾处理器，端起玻璃瓶装着的玫瑰到实验室，取下茎部尖端的组织放在离心机里拆解研究成分，熬了个通宵，勉强用通用水基加鱼露和一点点红酒调出了可以让这种植物多保持新鲜一段时间的营养液。  
  
做成活体标本当然也不是不可以，只是，美好的生物值得多享受一会儿阳光和空气。  
  
他把玻璃瓶收到柜子上，里面还有一大堆偏光陨石，草串骨链，小女孩的布娃娃（新式材料），旧版印刷的一页报纸这种零碎东西，不少还都脏兮兮的。  
  
全是那个小偷用来和他换东西的。  
  
每天带走一样自己的衣服或者用过的杯子什么的，再留下点随便的什么就算做等价交换了，刘青松觉得这个人应该和金泰相一起做买卖。  
  
Tian做出来的8s的方案和自己的搞的年糕载体已经投送给联盟，看他们采不采用了。  
  
现在Tian肯定熬红了眼睛在改5s的版本吧，出于尊严还不能求助卓定。  
  
刘青松得意的笑了，他换上睡衣，放水去浴室洗澡。  
  
8秒，能不能见面看你本事了。  
  
身上的淤青早就淡成黄色浅斑，再过一阵子就会消失不见，他干爽的走出来，刚踏进卧室的瞬间就踩到一个毛绒生物。  
  
“喵”  
  
一只乖巧的狸花猫正在蹲在门口，屁股下坐着一张纸片。  
  
【联盟军要动手了，今晚或者明晚，帮我看下猫。  
  
到时候应该会有流星雨，可以看看，不过要小心被砸到，825号复卫一光罩还行，应该撑得住，但你最好还是把自己家的光罩也开开。  
  
很不凑巧你在洗澡，想进去和你来个拥抱，但还是等我回来吧，毕竟，时间紧迫，而你知道我要很“久”。】  
  
刘青松抱起地上的猫，这个人没瞎说，猫确实是喜欢他，窝进他怀里就没再出来过，甚至拼了命的从领口往里面钻。  
  
他点亮光屏，就在他洗澡的时候，来自帝国银行的百万索金打到了他账户。  
  
他关掉电源，知道自己的东西通过了，联盟军今晚就会动手。  
  
刚收好的玫瑰花被取下来放在床头，刘青松将闹钟调到7点，抱着猫上床睡觉。  
  
可惜这觉睡得不算好，中途他妈妈传讯来，又是聊婚事。  
  
莫名其妙的对方从试探变成了认定想要和刘青松这个籍籍无名的Beta结婚，被收买的松松妈隔三差五就给刘青松做思想工作，刘青松顶着起床气嗯嗯啊啊的敷衍过去，看了时间，给自己和猫咪都泡上牛奶麦片。  
  
他抱着猫盘腿坐在床上，逐渐开始有红红紫紫的流星划过，玫瑰黄白色花瓣也染上蓝紫色光，一些陨石掉在光罩上当即碎成了烟花状，这种时候刘青松都会格外紧张一下，希望不要是被击落的飞船什么的。  
  
电子光屏上，高天亮的消息弹出  
  
【狠人啊刘少，卓定表哥来的消息，你那个年糕导入后跟你计算的几乎不差】  
  
【你3s搞好了？】  
  
刘青松面无表情的回复。  
  
【别提，再提恩断义绝，你都交了还要骗着我做是什么血海深仇】  
  
刘青松勾勾嘴，并不怎么开心的看完这场盛大绚烂的流星雨。  
  
隔天，他很早来到工作室。  
  
“早啊老板”  
  
不太聪明但勤快的小员工在他后面第一个来，刘青松点点头回应  
  
“终于可以闲一阵了～你看新闻了吗，飞船上的星际海盗全灭，联盟军从飞船上收缴了十亿多滇金，上百箱稀能石，还有快一吨的火药”  
  
“嗯，看了。”  
  
刘青松随意回答，脑子里想的却是今天回家，那只猫会不会挠他。  
  
他在文件的角落看到第一次收到药膏纸片的隔天、他推衍的另一个反入侵程序。  
  
波谱屏障破掉后，飞镖形状的载体会破空而入，沿屏障剩余部分传导附着剂，配合撞击尘粒，如同由尘埃做成的隔绝网，将整个星球包裹，联盟军只需要再往里面注入大量迷幻药剂，要杀要活捉都行。  
  
大概率是要活捉的，刘青松抿了口红茶。  
  
出于玩笑惩罚还是对那人身手盲目的相信？可能都有吧，他不记得当初的自己怎么想的了，总之他还是交上了最初不当人的版本，要让对方也尝尝皮肉之苦，但他好像玩脱了。  
  
再等等，说不定受伤了在哪昏迷着呢。  
  
刘青松每天继续走着去工作室，回到家会在门前跺脚，一进门就直奔卧室，不过里面总是只有猫，没有纸片。  
  
光屏上还在播着参与这次围剿的名将之后接受加官授勋的回放，青年脸庞意气风发，肩膀上是少尉的军标和-339字样的编号。  
  
这就是一定要和自己结婚的那个Alpha。  
  
刘青松切断房间电源，把最终还是败掉的玫瑰花也扔进垃圾处理器，抱着猫坐进私人光驱。  
  
-去哪？  
  
-雾隐岛  
  
-做什么  
  
-还猫  
  
-猫？  
  
-嗯，一个朋友放在我这儿忘记了  
  
-雾隐岛还在警戒时间，上不去  
  
-是还有海盗吗？  
  
-不是，火还没灭光，海盗尸体都运走太空葬了。  
  
刘青松卡在越迁点过不去，他交了好大一笔往来泊费，在这边停着等放行。  
  
光驱仓里放不下太多东西，他没事就睡觉来降低能耗，狸花猫跟他生活里一段时间，作息也完全同步，他睡就跟着一起呼呼大睡。

随便睡，随便烧，往来泊费十年时间的价钱他也交的出来。  
  
-少尉！  
  
迷糊中，外面响起交谈的声音  
  
-什么猫，很重要吗  
  
一个熟悉的声音传进他的耳朵，强行把他从睡梦中叫出来。  
  
听错了？  
  
他迟疑着起身，又听见那人说  
  
-大概是比很多人都重要的猫才会这么一直等着吧。  
  
刘青松手不安的按在怀里的猫脑袋上，被抓疼的狸花猫【喵】的发出不满，转眼，身穿军队制服的人移动到他面前，前胸是-339的编号，那个人在圆形玻璃上敲敲  
  
-雾隐岛最近都封了，我是负责的，要不你先跟我去17833号，刘青松。

  
  
后记  
  
1\. 工具猫的进攻

刘青松打开光驱屏罩，和小偷兼骗子339号少尉见面时，没有打人，但是339号少尉的脸上还是多处了几条红痕。嗯，这次真的是猫先动的手。  
  
2\. 刘青松的死亡问题时间  
  
-白天那个证婚人都看傻了，AB婚  
  
-其实你摸着和O差不多，都软软的  
  
-你摸过？  
  
-没有没有，都是AO课上学的理论知识  
  
-是吗，听说你经常夜不归宿和O鬼混  
  
-偷娃娃嘛，总不能大白天的  
  
-听说你孩子都有了  
  
-就是我们大皮啊  
  
（被唤作大皮的狸花猫又给光溜溜的人屁股上一爪子）

3\. 339的绝地反击

-不对，你不是也答应了陌生人的婚约吗？

-对啊，我答应了，怎么了？

-没怎么，挺好，我们再来一次？

-……你去找O吧，多找几个

  



End file.
